Broffina and her friends does the scared straight program
Broffina and her friends does the scared straight program is a The Broffina Series episode with the transcript and cast done by Alto Mall, an admin on all social media websites. This is the first time that Broffina's boyfriend, Benedict, comes into view. The reason why I didn't add Pecan is because that she is the best snooty villager ever and Lucy Tyler likes her as well. If you don't like her, I respect your opinion. Her mom is secretly Sheryl Crow. Cast ( Since I like Pecan and other best snooty villagers, I didn't include her to make Lucy Tyler very happy. If you hate Pecan, I respect your opinion on her. ) Broffina- Princess Benedict- David/Evil Genius/ Zach Astrid- Julie Rasher- David/Evil Genius/ Zach Lobo- David/Evil Genius/ Zach Naomi- Princess Miranda- Princess Pecan ( New Leaf and New Look )- Salli Cop- Kidaroo Broffina's dad- Diesel Broffina's mom- Kimberly Benedict's dad- My voice Benedict's mom- Veena Astrid's dad- Brian Astrid'd mom- Julie Rasher's dad- David/Evil Genius/ Zach Rasher's mom- Allison Lobo's dad- Diesel Lobo's mom- Kimberly Naomi's mom- Veena Miranda's dad- Miguel Cameos: Naomi's dad ( normally in The Naomi Series, Naomi's dad's voice is Miguel ) Cop #2 ( it is implied that he is a mime ) Miranda's mom ( normally in the older episodes of The Miranda Series, she is voiced by Veena until October, 29th 2015 where her voice is Millie due to Alvin Hung removing the Veena voice. ) Summary: The naughty kids ( Broffina, Benedict, Astrid, Rasher, Lobo, Naomi, and Miranda ) does the scared straight program due to their rudeness and stuff. We broke the plot down into different parts. Also, when I made the video, I had to use Pecan's new look and add her voice as Salli. This video was made before the admins started to like Rasher. " " means that it was used for bad things that rude villagers has done, for example, Benedict's dad's quote and in my voice "Taunting at neighbors!" and punishments that rude villagers get but will sometimes say ( usually Veena voiced parents ) the generitic "How could you freaking do such a thing? There will be consequences, ( thing is going to happen )!" and roles. Part 1: Fake IDs and Trouble Broffina: Pecan! We can't watch The Book because we are still grounded. Pecan: We can watch it next time. Rasher: It's not that but we are also grounded for watching porn. Pecan: How about fake IDs? Rasher: Isn't that illegal? Pecan: That's all we got! Astrid: OK! What will our roles be? Pecan: Broffina will be Ruby, Benedict will be Tristan, Astrid will be Emily and so on! ( angry parents ) Broffina's mom: Let me look at those! Broffina's mom: "Ruby!" Benedict's mom: "Tristan!" Astrid's mom: "Emily!" Rasher's mom: We don't understand this at f*cking all! Lobo's mom: Can you arrest these kids? Cop #1: They aren't under arrest! They are going to the Scared Straight Program! Part 2: Bad Things The Rude Villagers Did: Naomi's mom: Naomi, teleport your naughty bottom here now! ( outside Pecan's house that is apparently a houseboat we see here. ) Cop #1: ( handcuffs the rude villagers ): Put your hands behind your back! This is the Scared Straight Program! Miranda: What! The scared straight program?! Miranda's dad: Si! La scared straight program! ( Translition: Yes! The Scared Straight Program! )Category:Broffina videos Category:Broffina's Grounded Days